First Kiss
by alli2345
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray had her first kiss 12 yrs. ago, by a boy she didn't really know. Now 6 yrs. later, will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

(12 yrs. ago)

Lucy Fabray was sitting patiently for class to start _or _waiting for her 3 best friends to show up. She sees Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, her boyfriend, come into the classroom. Following them, were three people, a boy, a Jewish girl, and African-American girl. Lucy smiled when they came over to them. Lucy asked the three, "What's wrong?"

The boy, whose name was Kurt, whispered to her, "Nothing good."

Lucy frowned when she heard that and asked, "What do you mean?"

The Jewish girl, named Rachel, said to her, "We were following Noah and Finn, and"

The African-American girl, Mercedes, finished off for her, "And we overheard them talking about you. Finn said he's only dating you to get popularity."

Lucy was shocked. She said, "No, no he couldn't have said that."

Kurt said to her, "We heard what he said. We were right behind him."

Mercedes also concluded, "And we heard him say he liked Santana."

Lucy face fell. She couldn't believe what she heard. She had to think what she was going to do about him.

(1 hr. later)

Once class was over, Lucy rushed to Finn's desk, and walked past him, saying to him, "We need to talk after school." Finn looked at her and nodded. She quietly walked away from him with Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel giving him glares, leaving Finn only confused.

_  
>(After School)<p>

Lucy was waiting for Finn to show up. He finally did. Finn asked her, "What do you want to talk about?"

Lucy looked around nervously, and said, "Us."

"What do you mean, 'us'?" Finn said, putting us in quotes with his hands.

"Is it true?" Lucy said looking down.

"True about what?"

"About me for popularity and you liking Santana," Lucy said, staring in Finn's eyes.

Finn asked shocked, "How'd you find out?"

"I had eyes behind you," Lucy said angrily, "Is it true?"

"I, I" Finn said.

"Tell me the truth!" Lucy said.

"I –uh, yes" Finn said looking ashamed.

"I can't believe you, I trusted you, and this is over," Lucy said running away from him and out of the school. She ran as fast as she could away from Finn, and even passed her mother. Judy Fabray looked shocked and yelled out to Lucy, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, where are you going?" Lucy ignored her and ran faster to a playground. She stopped under a tree and sat down and started crying. She didn't know that someone was coming until she saw the person's shadow. She said, "Go away Finn."

The voice asked, "Whose Finn?" Lucy looked up and saw a boy, with blonde hair and green eyes, staring at her. Once the boy saw her face, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lucy said wiping away the tears coming from her eyes.

"So whose this Finn fellow?" the boy asked.

"Some boy who broke my heart," Lucy said answering, "What's your name?"

"Sam, Samuel Evans," the boy answered, "I just moved here from Tennessee."

"Oh," Lucy said.

Sam looked at her, "What's your name?"

Lucy looked at him and said, "Lucy, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"That's a pretty name," Sam said giving her a dorky smile.

"Well Finn, says its too long of a name," Quinn said, starting to draw in the dirt.

"Well, that's because he's a jerk," Sam said putting his hand on hers. Lucy looked at him and started blushing.

The two kids heard someone yelling and Sam said, "That's my dad calling me." He stood up and held out his hand for Lucy to take. She took his hand and Lucy said to him, "Thanks. So this is goodbye?" Lucy was sorta hoping it wasn't.

"It isn't," Sam said reassuring her, "Lucy, close your eyes."

"Why," Lucy asked confused.

"Just do it," Sam said to her. Lucy followed what Sam told her to do. Before she knew it, Sam's lips were on hers. From what Lucy could remember, it was about a 5 seconds kiss. Then both broke apart when they heard yelling again. Lucy and Sam stared at each other before Sam left. Sam whispered in her ear while passing her, "We'll meet again, Lucy, I know it," and he let his hand graze hers. Lucy touched her lips and started blushing. That was her first kiss. And a boy she didn't know, who was cute, just kissed her.

(6 yrs. later)

Quinn Fabray woke up to the buzzing of her alarm clock. She got out of bed, got dressed, and left for school. A new school. She was 18 yrs. old and her mother got a new transfer job, back in Lima, Ohio. She got to the front door of the school, William McKinley High, and she could tell it was crowded. She got inside and walked passed a girl who got slushied. She looked behind her and saw a familiar face. Quinn went over to her and asked, "Are you Rachel Berry?"

"Yes," the small petite girl said, "How do you know me?"

" We were best friends, when we younger, with Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones."

"Lucy? Lucy Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked.  
>"Yeah, but I go by Quinn know," Quinn said.<p>

"Oh," Rachel said.

Quinn looked at her, "So how's Kurt and Mercedes?"

"Fine, good," Rachel said while walking down the hall, "We're in glee together. Oh! I have an idea! You should join!"

Quinn looked at her confused, "Why should I join?"

"Remember? We used to love to sing. And out of all of us, you would sing whenever you want."

"I will join," Quinn said smiling. Then her hand was grazed, by someone who walked past her. She looked behind her and saw the person was also staring at her. It was a boy, who had blonde hair, green eyes, and cute oversized lips, staring at her too. To both of them, they felt a connection. They just didn't know where it came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn felt this odd connection when the boy passed by her. She felt like she knew him or he knew her. Later that day, Quinn could've sworn that the boy was staring at her, while she was trying to get her stuff out for her next class. His locker was only a few feet away, and before Quinn could ask him about that connection or why he was staring at her, it was already time for class. She saw Rachel coming over to her. Rachel said to her, "Its time for glee." Quinn nodded and followed Rachel to the choir room, nervously.

Mr. Shuester, the Spanish teacher, was telling the glee club about announcements, and Rachel walked in with Quinn behind her. Mr. Shuester said, "Rachel! You're finally here! I was thinking of a solo for you at Sectionals."

"Mr. Shue, I have a new recruit for glee. Mr. Shue, this is Quinn Fabray," Rachel said, presenting Quinn.

"Let's welcome our new member, Quinn Fabray!" An African-American girl looked shocked, and a boy, who had really good fashionable sense, had his mouth open. Both of them said, "Lucy?"

Quinn looked at them shocked and asked them in return, "'Cedes and Kurt?"

The three of them started smiling, then Mercedes and Kurt got up from their seats to go hug her. They started giggling and the three of them went to go sit down. Rachel went to go sit next to a boy with a Mohawk.

Mr. Shue said to Quinn, "The glee club is trying to get to New York for Nationals. Finn and Rachel are our lead singers, Sam, Puck, and Artie all play the guitar while Finn plays the drums. Mike and Brittany like to dance, and Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Santana all know how to sing."

Mercedes whispered to Quinn, "New York is going to be so fun!" Quinn smiled at her and nodded her head.

Mr. Shue went on to talking about New York, then he asked what duets were. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes immediately raised their hands, but another blonde, which Quinn assumed was Brittany, said, "A blanket" Quinn was thinking how stupid Brittany was, but then went to concentrate on Mr. Shue's words. He started saying, "I'll pair you up. Rachel and Puck, Mercedes and Santana, Finn and Brittany, Lauren and Mike, Tina and Artie, and Quinn and Sam." Quinn looked shocked. She looked at the blonde kid sitting in front of her. And it was the boy who was staring at her at her locker! But then she heard Kurt saying, "What about me?"

" Kurt, if you will, can you sing a solo, instead of a duet? We don't have enough members just yet."

Kurt nodded his head in disappointment and muttered to himself, "Too bad Rachel scared away Sunshine."

The bell rang and Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt got out of their seats. She knew the blonde kid, Sam, was going to tap her shoulder so they could find a time to work on their duet. When he finally did, Quinn turned around. The only problem was that they were face to face. Quinn backed up a little and he did the same. Quinn knew that Sam was blushing and Quinn finally asked, "When do you want to work on the duet?"

Sam finally got out of his trance and said, "The astronomy room. After school?"

"Sure," Quinn said with a smile. Sam gave her a dorky smile, like the boy 12 yrs. ago. She finally left the choir room, in one direction, while Sam went the other way. Once Sam was out of view, Quinn could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. Quinn touched her cheeks, shocked at what effect Sam on her. 'Later, Quinn. You need to ask later.' She thought.

Quinn met Sam later in the astronomy room. He was already there, with a guitar slung over his shoulders. Quinn asked him, "So what song do you have in mind?"

"Do you know that song by Plug In Stereo? The one with Cady Groves?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "Go on."

"Maybe we could sing it for a duet," Sam suggested.

"That sounds great!" Quinn said with a smile. Sam smiled back at her, his usual dorky smile. Again, like earlier, Quinn started blushing. The whole time she was, she was staring at her feet. Sam finally broke the silence asking, "Should we start?"

"Sure," Quinn said looking up and into his eyes. For some weird reason, she was getting lost in them.

Sam started playing the chords and started singing:

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks _

_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

_So give it a chance according to your plans _

_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand…_

It was finally that day that Sam and Quinn had to sing their duet. Quinn was nervous about singing in front of her friends, and the other glee clubbers, including the jerk Finn.

Mr. Shue asked, "Whose next today?"

Sam raised his hand and Mr. Shue motioned them to come forward. Sam slung the guitar on him and said, "I'm really excited and I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

He started strumming the chords, and started singing:

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks _

_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

_So give it a chance according to your plans _

_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

Quinn joined in:

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_

_And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you'd asked me to_

_So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_

_I swear I'd never let go_

_Just let me know if you'd be my man_

They both started singing together:

_I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

_Oh darling, just take a chance please _

_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

_So I gotta ask you, _

_I cant be afraid_

_I gotta take a chance at love _

_So what do you say _

_Oh darling, I love you so_

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no_

_Oh darling, just take a chance please _

_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

Sam stared into Quinn's eyes during the whole performance. Quinn just knew it. Once it was over, Sam and Quinn met up later that day to congratulate each other.

"You were really good," Quinn said with a smile.

"You too! You have the most amazing voice. How come I didn't know about it?" Sam asked, with a grin.

"Only Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt knew me the most. So they were the only ones who knew," Quinn confessed walking down the empty halls, close to the exit.

"Oh, really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. We were best friends until I transferred to a new high school."  
>"What about your love life?" Sam asked wanting to know more about her.<p>

"Well I did date Finn in 6th grade, I forgot, but then I ran off crying, and I met this boy, and he kissed me. I never saw him again."

"That's sad," Sam said.

"Well, I was never kissed again, because I refused almost every single guy who wanted to kiss me."

"Well that's going to change," Sam stated.

"How," Quinn asked facing him.

"Close your eyes," Sam said.

"Why?" Quinn asked, being stubborn.

"Just do it," Sam said. Quinn closed her eyes obediently and waited to see what would happen. Sam leaned in and closed the gap between the two of them. Quinn was tense at first, but then relaxed. Sam put his arms around Quinn's waist and Quinn put her arms around Sam's neck. Both them seemed to be enjoying the kiss and they were repeating what happened in the past, but the kiss was only longer. What Quinn didn't know was Sam was the boy who kissed her.


	3. New York

Months passed without Sam and Quinn talking to each other about their recent kiss. Sam was too embarrassed to talk about it and Quinn was too shy to even ask Sam if he was the boy she kissed 12 years ago. Quinn and Sam were pretty close, even if they avoided talking about their kiss. Mercedes knew something had happened. She even told Kurt something was on. So Kurt went to ask Sam what was going on.

Kurt walked up to Sam at his locker. Sam got the wrong idea and said to Kurt, "Don't ask me out please! I'm not gay!"

Kurt looked surprised but then said, "What? No. I wanted to ask you about Quinn."

"Oh," Sam said, "There's nothing going on between us."

"Oh, right," Kurt, said to Sam, "I see you staring at her every chance you get. Now spill!"

"That sounds like something Mercedes would say," Sam said with a chuckle. Kurt glared at him. "Okay, okay!" Sam said, "I met Quinn 12 years ago. After Finn broke her heart. And I… I" Sam stopped talking.

Kurt looked at him and said, "Well?"

"I kissed her."

Kurt gasped at the fact and said, "You what?"

"I kissed her. What do you not get?" Sam asked him.

"How come you or Quinn haven't told me?" Kurt said.

"Quinn doesn't know I'm the boy. When I was younger, I said my name was Samuel."

"Oh. Do you have feelings for her?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Sam said sheepishly.

"When are you planning to tell her everything?" Kurt questioned him.

"When we're in New York."

"That's tomorrow!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I seem to know that," Sam said.

"Oh," Kurt said, having a feeling that this was getting nowhere, "See you later Sam."

"See ya," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking to glee when Mercedes cornered her. Mercedes asked, "What's going on between you and Sam, girl?"<p>

"Nothing," Quinn said walking away.

Mercedes said stopping her, "Girl, I know you. You walk away when you're in an uncomfortable position. Now spill! You know I won't tell anyone!"

Quinn sighed, then said, "Fine. You win. 12 years ago, after I broke up with Finn. I was kissed by a boy, but I only knew his name was Samuel. Then a few moths ago, Sam and I kissed. When we did kiss, I saw a flashback of the boy kissing me. But I have a feeling it's Sam who kissed me. But I'm not sure though."

"Did you ask yet?" Mercedes questioned.

"No. I was planning to ask him in N.Y. though."

"Oh. Do you like him?"

"Yes," Quinn said blushing.

"That's great Q! Now you can finally get a decent guy!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Thanks 'Cedes. You're always a great friend," Quinn said hugging her.

"No problem Q," Mercedes said, "Now shall we go to glee club now?"

"We shall," Quinn said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The plane finally landed in New York, with Rachel talking rapidly to Puck about how perfect everyone's voices should be in the hotel room. Quinn was just listening to her iPod, Mercedes rubbing her eyes constantly, Kurt kept constantly closing his eyes and re-opening them, Finn talking to Santana and Brittany, Lauren zoning out, Mike and Tina were thinking of dances, Artie thinking of random songs, and Sam had his head on Quinn's shoulder. Rachel was yelling at the moment saying, "Are you even listening?"<p>

"Sorry Rach," Quinn said, taking her earplugs out of her ears, "We can't really take a pep talk right now."

"Q's right, Rach," Mercedes agreed. Kurt finally closed his eyes and started snoring. Mercedes had to nudge him in the ribs so he could wake up.

Puck suggested an idea, "Why don't we go out in the streets? It would probably relieve the tension."

"I agree with him!" Finn said, immediately raising his hand. Santana and Brittany nodded at the same time. Artie, Lauren, Mike, Tina, Sam, and Kurt even agreed. Kurt's excuse was because 'he wanted to go see the Broadway shows'

Quinn and Mercedes looked at each other and didn't say anything. Rachel then said, "Mr. Shue said we couldn't leave this room until we found the perfect song to sing!"

"Puck, might be right," Quinn said getting up, "This is New York Rach! Where all the city lights stand over the water. And you might even get to see Wicked with Puck."

Rachel started blushing and said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sam and Quinn were walking around taking pictures. Sam would often glimpse at Quinn, when she taking pictures. Sam was hoping they would stop somewhere so he could ask her out on a date tonight. Since tomorrow they would be practicing for Regionals. They finally stopped in front of a fountain. Quinn said to him sitting, "That was tiring."<p>

"Yeah," Sam said agreeing, also sitting down. Sam looked at her and asked, "Uh, Quinn?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Uh, can I take you on a date?"

Quinn looked at him in shock. Sam continued, "I can't forget about that kiss we had Quinn. So will you go on a date with me?"  
>Quinn looked at him and said, "I can't forget about the kiss either. So…."<p>

"What?" Sam asked anxious.

"I will go in that date with you."

'Yes!' Sam thought.

Quinn broke his thought, saying, "Where will we meet?"

"Out here?" Sam said, "No never mind. How 'bought that place Rachel was talking about? Sardi's?

"Sure," Quinn said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going back to the hotel so I can find something nice to wear for tonight," Quinn said with a smile heading back towards the hotel.

Sam smiled, getting up and following Quinn back to the hotel. He finally had a date with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>hi! this is alli<strong>

**this no longer a two-shot. this is multi-chapter now. **

**thanks for all the support and review!**

**R&R?**


	4. Dates and Promise Rings

Quinn was busy looking for a dress in the hotel room for the girls. Mercedes came back to the room and asked her, "What'cha doing girl?"

"Looking for something to wear," Quinn said digging through her suitcase.

"For what?" Mercedes asked.

"I have a date tonight," Quinn said, not looking at Mercedes again.

"With who?"

"Try guessing," Quinn said looking up at Mercedes.

"Finn?"

"What? No," Quinn said, "Guess again."

Mercedes looked at Quinn and said, "It's pretty obvious. Isn't it? It's Sam."

"Yeah. I can't find anything to wear," Quinn said sighing.

Mercedes walked over to Quinn and picked up a black dress, that had sleeves almost like Rapunzel's dress form the movie Tangled, from her suitcase and said, "How 'bout this?"

"It's very pretty. I didn't even notice I had it," Quinn said, "Thanks Mercedes. You have great taste in fashion."

Mercedes smiled at her and said, "Your welcome and thanks Q." Quinn smiled at her then went to bathroom to go change into her gorgeous outfit.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the boys' room and saw Sam lying down on the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.<p>

Sam, staring at the ceiling, answered, "I can't think of anything romantic."

"For Quinn?" Kurt guessed.

"Yeah, I asked her out," Sam said, still staring at the ceiling.

"I think you should go get flowers for her," Kurt suggested, "What else do you have in mind?"

"Well I do have a ring with me," Sam said sitting up.

"Ohh! A promise ring, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So are you going to propose to her?"

"Yeah, after we go to Sardi's," Sam said.

"How 'bout going to Central Park instead?" Kurt suggested.

Sam got up and said to Kurt, "That actually sounds better. Going to Sardi's is more of a Rachel thing. Thanks Kurt."

"Your welcome," Kurt said. Sam walked towards the door of the room and Kurt asked, "Where are you going?"

"To go get flowers for Quinn."

* * *

><p>(1 hr. later)<p>

Sam and Quinn met in the lobby of the hotel.

"So are we still going to you-know-where?" Quinn asked.

"Nope," Sam said, and handed her flowers, "These are for you."

Quinn took the flowers and said to him while blushing, "Thanks. So where are we going?"

"Central Park," Sam said taking her hand, "You look really pretty."

"Thanks, again," Quinn said blushing harder.

They reached Central Park and had something small to eat, since they weren't really hungry. It turned dark and Quinn and Sam stopped in front of the fountain they stopped in front of earlier.

Quinn asked Sam while facing him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Um… 12 years ago," Quinn stopped for a moment, then continued, "I was kissed by a boy named Samuel. Was that you?"

"Yes," Sam said, "I knew this the whole time."

"Really?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Yeah, I knew the moment you brushed my hand in the hallway."

"Oh," Quinn said looking away, with a smile though.

Sam thought this was the perfect time to propose to Quinn if she would be his girlfriend.

He asked nervously, "Quinn?"

"Yes Sam?"

Sam got on one knee and got the small box out of the box out his pocket asked, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you proposing? We only knew each other for a couple of months! Can you stand up please, your freaking me out," Quinn said.

"I wanna marry you someday. This ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true," Sam said, amazed about how calm he was, "And I want to be yours Quinn."

"Sam I don't know what to say," Quinn said.

"How 'bout a yes?" Sam said getting up.

"Sam…" Quinn said, while putting her hand on his cheek. Sam sighed at her touch and put his hand over hers.

Quinn said, " I need some time to think. I'll give you an answer by tomorrow. I promise."

Sam thought for a moment, then said to her, "Fine."  
>"Thank you," Quinn said, "Do you want to go back to the hotel now?"<p>

"Yeah." Quinn took Sam's hand to make him feel better. Once her hand intertwined with his, Sam gave a weak smile. Quinn smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Then they both headed back towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the boys' room and Kurt immediately asked him, "So what happened?"<p>

"She needs to think," Sam said.

Puck came up to him and Sam asked him, "What happened between you and Rachel?"

"I took her to see Wicked. She was so excited. Then we kissed a few times during the show."

"That sounds better than what happened to me."

"What happened to you?"

Kurt answered, "He took Quinn on date and proposed to her."

"Wow. You took Fabray on a date? And you proposed to her? Dude, you're whipped."

"Am not," Sam muttered.

Kurt said to him, "Lay off Puck. Sam had a rough night."

"Thanks Kurt" Sam said, then passing out on the bed.

Puck looked at Sam and again and said, "Dude, you're so whipped."

* * *

><p>Mercedes came up to Quinn after she came through the door. She asked, "What happened?"<p>

"Sam proposed to me. And I told him I would give him an answer tomorrow."

Santana overheard and said, joining the conversation, "What did Trouty Mouth do?"

"He proposed."

"OMG! You should totally say yes. It's not often that a boy confirms his love for you with a ring. Well do you like him?" Santana asked.

"Yes…." Quinn said.

"Then say yes," Santana and Mercedes said at the same time.

"Alright, I will," Quinn said with a smile, "Thanks."

The three girls hugged and at the same time, Rachel charged into the room. Mercedes asked her, "What happened to you girl?"

"Puck took me on the most romantic date ever!" Rachel said dreamily.

"That sounds interesting," Santana said, in a I-really-don't-care voice.

Quinn nodded and said to the three other girls in the room, "Night. I'm gonna to crash now." As Quinn went to sleep, she only dreamed of how romantic Sam could be.

* * *

><p><strong>hi again. <strong>

**heres ch. 4 hope you enjoy. i put a little puck and rachel in. and quinn's going to tell sam her feelings in the nxt. chapter**

**thanks for the reviews. **

**R&R?**


	5. Nationals and an Answer

Sam was fidgeting ever since he woke up. He was nervous, but not for Regionals. Sam was nervous about what Quinn would say to him. Kurt told him she would probably say yes. And Puck kept telling him he was whipped. Over and over again. Sam was telling himself not to be disappointed if Quinn said no. But in his heart, he was hoping Quinn would say yes.

* * *

><p>Quinn was thinking. When was the perfect time to tell Sam it was a yes. Before the competition started? No. After they left New York? No. After they find out who won? That idea was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn followed the rest of New Directions to the place where they would compete against Vocal Adrenaline and other groups. Quinn was really nervous. Along with Tina, they were singing back-up for Rachel, singing her own original song. And Rachel wouldn't even tell what the title was or what it was about. She only told Puck, her boyfriend. Once they entered the building, the groups found out they were going first. Quinn, Tina, and Rachel were practicing their voices backstage. Rachel said, "You need to sing in perfect pitch Tina, like Quinn."<p>

Quinn said calmly, "Rachel I know you're nervous. You'll do fine. And Tina's singing fine."

Tina smiled at Quinn and said to her, "Thanks Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her back. Someone touched her shoulder and she turned around. It was Sam. Sam said to her, "Good luck."

"Thanks. Um.. Sam," Quinn asked.

"Yes?" Sam said hopeful.

Quinn put her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes. Quinn whispered to him, "I'll give you my answer soon," Quinn promised. Sam still had his eyes closed and Quinn leaned in to give a gentle kiss on his cute, oversized lips. Sam instantly opened his eyes once Quinn's lips met his. They kissed for a few seconds until Rachel came up to them.

Rachel said directly to Quinn, "Come on Q. It's time."

Quinn nodded and looked at Sam before she left. Sam said, "Go."

Quinn looked at him one last time before she set towards the stage.

* * *

><p>Quinn waited for the music to start and for Rachel to sing. She finally did start with these words:<p>

_What have I done? I wish I could run. _

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

Quinn recognized the lyrics and started singing. She saw Sam staring at her from the side and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight._

Quinn, Tina, and Rachel stopped singing and smiled. The three of them went to hug each other and congratulated each other. Rachel said into the microphone, "Presenting the New Directions!"

Everyone got into their positions for their next song, the one they wrote altogether.

The music started and Santana started off:

_hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark, _

_it's been tearing me apart, _

_never knowing what we are _

_hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool, _

_now it's time to make a move _

_and that's what i'm gonna do_

Artie and Brittany joined in:

_lay it all down_

_got something to say_

_lay it all down_

_throw your doubt away_

_do or die now_

_step up to the plate_

_throw the door wide open like up up and away_

The rest of New Directions joined in:

_let's light up the world tonight_

_you gotta give up the bark and bite_

_i know that we got the love alright come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

_hey-hey-hey you and me_

_turn it up ten thousand watts. _

_tell me why we've gotta stop,_

_i just want to let it rock. _

_hey-hey-hey you and me _

_keep on staring at the road, like we don't know where to go, _

_step back, let me take control. _

_lay it all down_

_got something to say_

_lay it all down_

_throw your doubt away _

_do or die now_

_step onto the plate_

_blow the door wide open like up up and away _

_let's light up the world tonight _

_you gotta give up the bark and bite_

_i know that we got the love alright come on and li-li-light it up, _

_light it up tonight _

_hey hey hey you_

_hey hey hey you_

_hey hey hey you_

_hey hey hey you._

_lay it all down,_

_got something to say_

_lay it all down, throw your doubt away_

_do or die now, step onto the plate blow the door wide open like up up and away _

_let's light up the world tonight ,you gotta give up the bark and bite, i know that we got the love alright come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

Finally the song ended and the crowd was cheering for them. Sam and Quinn looked at each other and walked towards each other. Sam said complimenting her, "You did great."  
>"You too," Quinn said with a smile, "Sam?"<p>

"Yeah, Quinn?"

"I want to give your answer now," Quinn said confidently, "And…"

"And what?" Sam asked nervously.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," Quinn said with a smile.

"And I'd be honored to be your boyfriend," Sam said with a dorky smile. Sam put his hand on Quinn's cheek and Quinn closed her eyes and smiled. Sam cupped her chin and leaned closer to her. Quinn didn't need to be told. She already knew what Sam wanted to do. She just waited for Sam's lips to meet hers. Once they did, Sam's arms snaked around Quinn's waist while Quinn's arms wrapped around Sam's neck. It was a very heated kiss between the two and it became more passionate once Sam's tongue asked entrance into Quinn's mouth. They kept kissing until air was necessary. Once they broke apart, they looked at the ground until they felt confident enough to look at each other. Quinn asked, "Did you bring the ring?" Sam nodded and took it out of his pocket. Sam slid the ring on her finger and leaned in to kiss Quinn again.

* * *

><p>New Directions was waiting outside in the lobby for the results to show up. Sam was holding Quinn's hand while Quinn's free hand was with Mercedes. Puck and Rachel went to go look at the results, while the others stayed. Kurt was hanging onto Mercedes very tightly, Tina was holding Artie's hand, while Mike's hand was on Tina's shoulder, Brittany and Santana were holding onto each other, and Lauren was just eating a candy bar. To Sam, it didn't matter if they didn't make the top ten. To him, Sam won because he won Quinn's heart.<p>

* * *

><p>hi! should i make a final chapter to tell what happens to Sam and Quinn, plus the members of new directions?<p>

R&R plz

thanks for all the support!

alli )


	6. Epilogue

Well, the downfall was that they didn't win. But they were happy still. They put enough effort in, Mr. Shue said, that they truly winners to him. But Santana was angry, so she had to take it out on someone. Whose name was Rachel. Santana cursed at her in Spanish and Puck, Sam, and Brittany had to hold her back so she wouldn't hit her. Before they all said goodnight, Sam kissed Quinn, very passionately. And Mercedes and Kurt were smiling like they knew it was going to happen. Puck and Rachel were whispering about something and Finn was leaning in trying to hear what was going on and Rachel kept slapping him away. Brittany and Santana were making out, Artie, Mike, and Tina were thinking of creative things for Sectionals, and Lauren, being Lauren, was eating a candy bar. Sam kissed Quinn's lips one last time for the night. "Night, Q," Sam said to her before he left the girls' room.

"Love you Sam," Quinn said to him.

* * *

><p>Once New Directions came back, everything came back to normal, besides the fact that Quinn and Sam were dating. Over the summer, Mr. Shue promised that he would take them somewhere special. They all voted on Walt Disney World. So that very summer, New Directions was taken to Walt Disney World in Florida. During that time, Mercedes found a man name Matt, Kurt brought along his friend Blaine, Rachel and Puck admitted they were a couple, along with Brittany and Santana. And Lauren was still Lauren. And last, but not least Sam and Quinn made love for the first time. After they finished, Quinn said to him, "I'm so glad you kissed me first."<p>

* * *

><p>hi!<p>

srry for the chapter being so short and everything. r&r?

how's the idea of Sam being a nerdy boy and Quinn being the new girl? An finn also wants her?

plz tell me!

thanks for all the reviews and support!

alli (:


End file.
